Marik Plays FNAF YGOTAS
by Coolartist1110
Summary: This is what happens when Marik from YGOTAS and Bakura from YGOTAS play Five Nights at Freddy's for the first time. Well, at least Marik's first time.


DISCLAIMER- I do not own YGOTAS or FNAF. The Phone Guy dialogue was from the FNAF Wiki. I do not have anything to do with them.

Marik: Five...Nights...at...Freddy's! This glitch bear face doesn't seem terrifying at all! I hope slenderman isn't in this game.

Bakura: Marik, this nothing to do with that buggering jerk. Somebody else made this game.

Marik: GOOD! Now let us play a new game!

*****Goes to the advertisement in the news for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza*

Marik: Newspapers? Who uses these stupid things anymore! I use my computer (pronounced like he said it in Bloodlines) to find out EVERYTHING! Like when this game's sequel comes out.

Bakura: Marik the sequel already came out.

Marik: I WAS FULLY AWARE OF THAT!

*Night One Screen Appears*

Marik: Night 1 huh? Well I know so obviously that there are 5 nights.

Bakura: Actually there are 7 nights, one is secret and the other is customizable.

Marik: OF COURSE I KNEW THAT! I was just making sure there were no spoilers.

Bakura: *mumbles threats*

Marik: Ok, so this is my room. A 'celebrate' poster with a bear, a bunny, and- OMG it's MR. TWEETUMS! Bakura he's come back from the dead! Zombie Tweetums!

Bakura: First of all, that's a chicken. Second, it's a female.

Marik: No, it is Mr. Tweetums. Shut up. WAIT, the phone is ringing!

Phone Guy: Hello, hello?

Marik: Hi!

Phone Guy: Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.

Marik: I need no settling! Bakura, is this man named Steve? I shall control his mind and make him shut the frig up!

Bakura: He _has _no official name. People just call him 'Phone Guy'.

Marik: He's BORING.

Bakura: HE'S TELLING YOU HOW TO PLAY THE BLOODY GAME!

Phone Guy: Um, I actually worked in that office before you.

Marik: WELL YOU LEFT QUITE A MESS, STEVE!

Bakura: *sighs*

Phone Guy: I'm finishing my last week now, as a matter of fact.

Marik: Wait then how are you calling me? BAKURA THIS MAN IS FROM THE PAST!

Bakura: Marik this is bloody voicemail.

Marik: We are from the future, Steve! I shall inform you that you should tidy up!

Bakura: Marik, he can't hear you!

Marik: SHUT UP BAKURA! Let him speak.

Phone Guy: So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about.

Marik: Except for the EVIL MR. TWEETUMS and bunny rabbit. *Pulls up camera* Ok, so nobody moved yet.

Phone Guy: Uh, you'll do fine! So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, ok?

Marik: *still looking at camera* NO IT ISN'T OK! I don't want to be here and look at the mascots! Well at least this is more exciting than my whole childhood.

Phone Guy: Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know.

Marik: No, I don't know! And I hate greeting cards!

Bakura: Marik there are no bloody greeting cards!

Marik: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?

Bakura: I played this game while you went shopping for midriff lotion!

Marik: Oh! That makes sense.

Phone Guy: Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.

Marik: Magical, huh? Maybe it is the MILLENNIUM PIZZA! The magical Egyptian item!

Bakura: There is NO MILLENLIUM PIZZA. There are _7 _millennium items, not 8!

Marik: QUIET I WANT TO LISTEN!

Bakura: I will *mumbles*

Phone Guy: Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to a property or person. Upon discovering that..."

*One boring phone guy speech later*

Marik's Status- 2 AM, 85%, none have moved

Marik: MAN, that guy talked for 2 friggin' hours! Is he playing a card game? We talk a lot when that happens *pulls up camera* HOLY FRIG ONE MOVED!

Bakura: What's all the commotion, Marik?

Marik: BAKURA! THE BUNNY-RABBIT'S GONE!

Bakura: Check the backstage camera.

Marik: *goes to backstage camera* WHAT IS THAT? Is that the bunny-rabbit? I never knew bunny-rabbits like to put their face near the cameras. I actually one time asked my dad for a bunny-rabbit. I was like 'Dad, I'd like a bunny-rabbit for my birthday!' And he was like 'Appreciate your pet snake, Billy!' My father never understood me *puts down camera and checks lights* Ok, nothing is right next to me. GOOD! They shall obey!

Marik's Status- 3 AM, 67%, Bonnie on the move

Marik: Ok, I have 67% battery. That will probably get me through the whole night! I wonder if I get free pizza from doing this job *pulls up camera*. BUNNY-RABBIT IS GONE AGAIN *checks all cameras frantically*!

Bakura: Marik, check the hallway on your right.

Marik: Bunny-Rabbit is nowhere! What shall I do *goes back to office*. *Checks lights* AHHH! BUNNY-RABBIT IS RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR!

Bakura: OH MY GOD CLOSE THE DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU BUGGER!

Marik's Status- 4 AM, 45%, Bonnie is right outside the door

Marik: What am I going to do? I only have 45% left! I won't be able to make it!

Bakura: Marik, why don't you check on the other mascots?

Marik: Good idea, Fluffy! I shall do that *goes to mascot room* OH MY RA! MR. TWEETUMS LEFT!

Bakura: Check the party room.

Marik: *Checks party room* HE'S NOT THERE!

Bakura: East hall?

Marik *Checks east hall* Not there either!

Bakura: Well maybe you should put your camera down to see if he's outside...

Marik: All right, Fluffy *puts camera down and gets jump scared by Chica*! AAAAAH! I am NEVER PLAYING THIS AGAIN!

Bakura: *Laughs*


End file.
